


JohnLock: Take A Bath!

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bathing, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rubber Ducks, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is so damn resentful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Take A Bath!

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a piece of fanart I found. Again, if you find it, send it my way so I can give credit!  
> UPDATE: Here's the art! xoxo  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/23/81/57/238157ae1a94c6aca3eefcd038d35b31.jpg

Sherlock bursted into 221B, panting and gasping for air. John followed closely behind in a similar state.  
"Oh, Jesus, Sherlock," John sighed as he brushed past Sherlock. "Oh, my God. I am so tired right now."  
"At least we got the criminal," Sherlock struggled to get out. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat, his mouth dry from breathing heavily.  
"Sherlock, you need to take a bath," John breathed out as he entered the living area with a cup of tea. Sherlock scowled at him as he stood up straight.  
"A bath?" he repeated with irritation.  
"Yes, a bath. Look at you, you're all sweaty and tired. Trust me, you'll feel better."  
"What about you? Don't you want a bath?"  
"No, I'll take mine after you." Sherlock crossed his arms defiantly and shook his head. John rolled his eyes and set down his tea. Honestly, he could be so damn stubborn.  
"Sherlock, go," John ordered. Sherlock shook his head again. "For Christ's sake." John went to Sherlock and grabbed his arm, dragging him to the bathroom as Sherlock protested the whole way. John pushed open the door, shoving Sherlock in and shutting the door. There was no movement for a minute after Sherlock sulked behind the door.  
"Sherlock, take a bath!" John called through the door. No answer. "I will not leave until I know you're taking a bath." Seconds after, John heard the water running and he grinned.  
***  
John eyed the bathroom door from his seat with his laptop. Sherlock hadn't come out of there for almost a half-hour. He wondered, was Sherlock okay?  
"John!" Sherlock's voice suddenly rang out. John shot up from his seat and ran over to the door, knocking on it furiously.  
"Sherlock?" he called through the door. "Sherlock!" He pushed on the door until it broke open.  
Sherlock sat in the water-filled tub, clothes still on, as five rubber ducks floated in the water.  
"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing?" John asked incredulously.  
"You told me to take a bath," Sherlock stated nonchalantly. John opened his mouth to yell, but thought better of it and continued to scold.  
"You didn't even take off your clothes!" John pointed out.  
"John, I require another rubber duck," Sherlock huffed, ignoring his friend's comment as he sunk further into the tub. John, almost on the brink of losing it, closed his eyes and took a long sigh, leaving to get Sherlock's rubber duck.


End file.
